1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to holders and more specifically to holders for paper, plastic, foil, tape or other goods. In particular, the present invention relates to a dispenser for paper, plastic, foil, tape or other goods that are supplied as sheets or rolls of any length and width which prevents the material from unraveling from the roll when a desired quantity is torn from the roll.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of household paper, plastic, tape and foil goods in common use are supplied as continuous sheets on rolls or tubes. The most common examples of these are paper towels, toilet paper, plastic wrap, adhesive tape and aluminum foil. In a number of cases the sheets are perforated at regular intervals to allow an individual to select a desired quantity of material and easily separate it from the roll. Dispensing of these materials is made even easier by a variety of dispensing devices that are used to mount the roll or tube on a dowel or rod to allow easy unraveling of the sheets from the roll. A drawback of most dispensers is that because the roll of product is allowed to rotate freely, the force required to separate individual sheets from the roll frequently results in excess material being unraveled from the roll.
None of the prevalent prior art solutions provide an effective means for dispensing rolled materials without unraveling excess material from the roll.
Therefore, there is a need for a dispenser for rolled products which allows only a desired quantity of the product to be unraveled.